<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fallen by iicconics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092126">the fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iicconics/pseuds/iicconics'>iicconics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mars’s mcu oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I think that’s it, Other, aou spoilers duh, but yeah, idk - Freeform, if i forgot to tag anything then lmk and ill add it asf, my brain isn’t working rn my bad, this is good enough for now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iicconics/pseuds/iicconics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're feeling down after the loss of Pietro Maximoff, and Steve tries his best to make you feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff/Reader (Past), Steve Rogers &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mars’s mcu oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:) mwah</p><p>tumblr: platonicavengers<br/>wattpad: iicconics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat silently on your bed, staring at the wall and messing with a small stuffed bear in your hands. Your hair had been in the same messy knot for the last two days, and you hadn't changed out of your pajamas in three.</p><p>You were broken from your thoughts as a quiet knock sounded on your door, "Y/N, honey, can I come in?"</p><p>You sniffled, replying with a soft, "yeah." </p><p>Steve walked in, sighing when he saw your state. He closed the door behind him, going over to take a seat next to you on the bed. He brushed a few of the loose hairs out of your face, pushing them behind your ears.</p><p>"I could've saved him, Steve. He would still be here if I had been paying attention. It's my fault," you cried, hands reaching up to cover your face.</p><p>Steve grabbed you gently and pulled you into his chest, rubbing your shoulder, "No, Y/N, don't do that to yourself. Don't blame yourself. Nobody blames you for it, it's not your fault, honey. He knew what he was doing, and if he hadn't, Clint and that little boy would be gone instead."</p><p>You let out a sob, burying your face in his shirt, "B-but, I could've protected all of them if I had just been paying more attention! I don't know how Wanda doesn't hate me, I could've stopped it-"</p><p>"Y/N, Wanda doesn't hate you because she knows it's not your fault. If you keep blaming yourself it's just going to hurt you more and more."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts. Pietro wouldn't want you to keep mourning forever. I know you don't want to, and I know it hurts, but you're never gonna feel better if you don't try."</p><p>You nodded weakly, wiping a few tears from off your cheek, "I-I know. I just miss him so much. The worst part of breaking out of the facility was having to leave him behind, but just as I got him back, he was gone again. And this time for good."</p><p>Steve pressed a kiss to the top of your head, shifting so you were facing each other, "I have an idea. Why don't you try to imagine that Pietro isn't really gone, and he's just back home in Sokovia, with his parents and his friends, living his life to the fullest? He's still alive, he's just not here with us?"</p><p>"Y-yeah. I guess I could try that."</p><p>Steve gave you a small smile, wiping one of your tears away with his thumb. He got up from your bed, disappearing into the bathroom, and returning with your hairbrush and a hair tie.</p><p>He sat back down, setting you in front of him as he took your hair down out of the knot, brushing it and beginning to braid it. You felt embarrassed for a moment, knowing how greasy your hair was, but was thankful that he didn't mention it.</p><p>Neither of the two of you said anything for a moment. You were trying your best to hold in a sob, and Steve was too busy braiding your hair to say anything.</p><p>"Steve?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"How long is it gonna keep hurting? I mean, when Bucky died, when did it stop hurting for you?"</p><p>He paused, trying to find the best way to phrase his words, "It never truly stops hurting, Y/N. It's been 70 years now but it still hurts as much as it did back then. Even though I know he's not really dead, it still hurts."</p><p>You couldn't stop the sob from breaking through your lips. You pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle your cries. Steve quickly tied off your hair and wrapped his arms around you. He rocked you back and forth lightly, shushing you softly, "You're okay, honey, I've got you," he would occasionally whisper.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, you finally began to calm down. Your sobs died down as you grew tired, your emotions taking a toll on you. Steve gently moved you off his chest, laying you down on your bed. He picked up the covers and set them over you, tucking you in.</p><p>He bent down next to you, smoothing down your hair. He placed a light kiss on your forehead, turning off the light as he whispered, "Goodnight, Y/N. Sleep well, I love you."</p><p>You wiped away a final tear as you sleepily mumbled, "Mm, love you, Stevie," you fell asleep the moment you closed your eyes, exhaustion quickly taking over your body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>